


WHAT A WOMAN! (Or How Tormund Learned Brienne Was Off-Limits)

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [18]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Tormund's Got a Crush, Very Married!Brienne, Visiting Professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Visiting professor Tormund Giantsbane at last meets his elusive boss, Brienne Lannister. Serious crushing follows.





	

The arrangements for the visiting professorship of Tormund Giantsbane, renowned Westerosi poet and literary critic, had been set by Brienne’s predecessor at the department. This was one of the many (and many more) administrative responsibilities turned over to her when she was nominated to succeed Professor Catelyn Stark as chair of the Westerosi Language and Literature Department of King’s Landing University-Westeros. It was an honor Brienne never dared hoped for, and one that she accepted with red cheeks but none of the stammering that had been her curse for the longest time. At almost forty, she had, at last, grown into the woman Jaime had always believed she would be: successful, accomplished, a little more confident and a helluva lot sexier.

But whatever smooth transition there was had been interrupted by Brienne’s unexpected pregnancy mere months after giving birth to her first daughter. Perhaps because it had happened so soon, it was delicate, one that had Dr. Jeyne Westerling-Stark sternly ordering bed rest and as little strenuous activity as possible at just five months. The university, however, did not question this, nor made things difficult in Brienne having to secure a very early leave from work. She was an asset, a prized one at that. Thus, another professor was deemed in-charge until her return.

Around the time that Brienne was making arrangements to return to work, Tormund was already finishing his first semester at the KLUW. Proud of his uninterrupted, Free Folk lineage, he scoffed and secretly laughed at his southern, delicate students who had never ventured past King’s Landing their entire lives. If they had, only very few had gone as far north. Jon Snow, a good friend of Tormund’s who was next in line to dean at Winterfell University, spent some time in these parts. Tormund made fun at how Jon complained about the freezing temperatures and the fucking piles upon piles of snow he was constantly shoveling from of his driveway during winter. “Baby snow,” he teased his friend. And now, months after Tormund’s move, his regard for southrons were no better. Too much sun did that to you, and Seven Hells, the sun was _really_ bright. 

Tormund all but dove inside the department after class to escape the blasted sun one afternoon. He loathed how we was a perpetual sweatfest. If this kept up, he’d have to trim his fiery red mane and beard. A frown screwed his features as he stomped inside the office. He passed by the pigeon boxes and found a stack of papers in his slot. Papers to grade yet again. He was glaring at the papers crammed in the little hole when the door of the chairperson’s office swung open, followed by a loud, horsey, feminine laugh.

“I’m serious, Brienne!” Professor Edd Tollett was saying as he let himself out of the office. Tormund was tall so he didn’t have to crane his neck over the pigeon boxes to see what was happening on the other side of the room. “You have got to pull me out of my fucking misery!”

Who but the most stunning _vision_ followed the grim-faced Tollett out of the office. She was so tall the top of her pale blond hair just about brushed the door frame. Tormund smirked at the sight of her pale, freckled skin. Lots of her pale, freckled skin. Her face and neck were pink from laughing but it wasn’t only the color adding to her unbelievable sexiness. She was dressed in a pale blue sweater with a low V-neckline, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A denim mini-skirt showcased the creamy, freckled length of her thighs. 

But the best bit were the knee-high boots she was wearing. Tormund’s eyes widened. Those were the longest legs he had ever seen in his life. Sweat to the old gods and the new. The longest.

Tormund leered at her openly from the safety of the pigeon boxes. But Professor Tollett spotted him and waved that he come over. The woman turned and Tormund barely stopped himself from gasping. Those eyes. Blue. They were the reason the color was created. 

He casually sauntered over to them, trying to be cool. The woman didn’t have the most attractive of faces but those eyes. Really, those eyes. Her creamy skin was an explosion of freckles. The nose was big and a little crooked, as was the mouth. Big and wide with thick lips. However, there was nothing displeasing about her. He gave her legs a caressing look before reaching them.  
“Brienne, this is Tormund Giantsbane,” Ted said, craning his chin up at him then at the woman. His head just about cleared past her broad shoulders. “Tormund, maybe you have heard of our chair, Professor Brienne Lannister.”

Brienne Lannister. Tormund played with her name in his head. It suited her. The smooth roll and slide of her name seemed like a fluffy-as-air but creamy dessert on his tongue. 

“Ah, in the flesh, at last.” Tormund drawled as he offered his hand to shake. She gave him a little smile as she took his hand. Her palms were rough and her hand swallowed his. He was a tall guy—he was about her height so he could look at her stunning blues easily. “It’s an honor to meet my boss.”

“The honor is all mine,” Brienne said, grimacing a little when Tormund held on a bit too tightly on her hand as she was pulling away. He reluctantly released it. “We’ve been wanting to land you for a long time. Thank you for finally granting us the privilege.”

 _You can land on me anytime you want, lass._ Tormund schooled his expression into a bland, but pleasant one. “I believe you’re friends with Jon Snow? He was the one who convinced me to take the offer.”

“He’s my best friend. Well, I hate to cut our chat but I have to go.” Brienne said apologetically, wincing. Tollett, however, nodded in what appeared to be an understanding manner and patted her on the shoulder. “I guess you’ll be keeping my seat warm for another two weeks.”

Tollett pretended to groan. “If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t.”

Brienne laughed. It took all of Tormund’s willpower to not step closer and nuzzled his ear at her lips, her throat. 

“We’ll have cocktails when you get back.” Tollett promised. “To welcome Tormund—much delayed, my good fellow, I apologize—and also to celebrtate your return.” He grinned. “Also it’s my last time to raid the department’s financials.”

“Idiot,” Brienne told him affectionately. To Tormund, she said, “It was nice to meet you.”

She waved goodbye and walked away. Tormund watched longingly at her long, swift strides. Her hips didn’t roll but damn, that skirt looked good on her. It would look better on the floor of his bedroom, though. 

As Professor Tollett promised, cocktails were held on the day of Brienne’s return. Tormund had been so enamored when he first met her that he failed to realize that the woman he was thinking of having long, sweaty nights in bed was his boss. It wasn’t until he took a look of the online faculty roster when he saw her position in the department. How had not made a bigger fool of himself was simply a miracle. And her research! He couldn't decide what was more impressive: her body of work or her body. The woman was a wunderkind early on, publishing her Master's thesis as her first book and continuing to breathe new life in Westerosi and High Valyrian studies. By the old gods and new, Brienne Lannister was the ultimate woman! And the cocktails being held in honor of such a woman was deplorable.

The champagne was cheap, tasting like piss distilled in strawberries, the hors d’ouvres dry but no one seemed to mind. Tormund was used to the abominable food here already. Give him a bear right off the wilds of the north any day. But he wouldn’t mind breaking his teeth biting on rock-hard food if it meant seeing more of the wonderfully sexy Professor Lannister.

The cocktails were a casual affair but everyone was still in their tweed suits because school just ended a short while ago. Tormund himself was in one of his tan jackets with the elbow patches. Since he had been with the university for months, people knew him already. There were still some who thought to welcome him formally and a few that could be called friends who clapped him on the back. But there were more who wanted to embrace Brienne Lannister and talk to her. He couldn’t blame them. She was fascinating to watch.

She was always blushing, and had a breathtaking innocence about her. Her eyes were expressive, lighting up when a friend came up to hug her and welcome her back. Tormund hadn’t gotten around to asking why Professor Lannister had been away. He was talking to Professor Tollett and thought to ask him about it.

Professor Tollett looked up at him as he sipped his champagne. “You don’t know? She had a baby.”

A baby! Tormund frowned and looked at Brienne. The tall lass was in a sleeveless black dress that showcased her strong arms and long legs. She wore a pair of black flats with it. “You don’t say?” He remarked, his frown etching deeper on his face. “I wouldn’t think she’s a mommy.”

“Very much so.” Tollett signaled one of the waiters for a champagne refill. “This is the sixth, I believe.”

Now Tormund was flabbergasted. “She has _six_ children?”

Tollett smirked as the waiter poured him a glass of the champagne. “We like to joke that she and that husband of hers mate like crazed rabbits. Come on! How can you not know?”

He shook his head at the redhead visiting professor and excused himelf. Tormund stared at Brienne from across the room, seriously dumbfounded.

Brienne Lannister was _married?_

Brienne Lannister had six children? Actually, this Tormund could understand. She was a big, strong wench. She could birth an entire rugby team and still teach Problems in Methodology and Research in Westerosi Literature the next day. _Holy Seven Hells._ He had to whip out his handkerchief to wipe the sweat running down the side of his face.

Brienne Lannister was forbidden. _Sweet forbidden fruit!_

Because so many people were eager to talk to Brienne, Tormund wasn’t able to get an audience with her until an hour later. She must have sensed someone approaching because she turned around, eyes widening a little at him. He glanced at the glass she held and toasted his flute to hers.

“Your faculty loves you,” he told her.

Brienne blushed and shook her head. “Such kind words, Professor Giantsbane. Now that is a name you don’t often hear in these parts.”

“Free Folk through and through,” he explained, puffing his chest out proudly. 

“You’re friends with Jon.” She said. “He gave me a book of your poetry a few years back. They’re really good. I especially like ‘The Wall Comes Down.’” She nodded and took a sip from her glass. “Very intense rendering of a historical event in poetry.”

“Thank you.” Tormund noticed her empty glass. “Let’s get you filled up, professor.” And waved over a waiter holding a bottle of wine. But Brienne stopped him.

“I’m drinking only water.” Blushing, she added in a whisper, “I’m breastfeeding.”

Tormund swallowed his drink wrong at her explanation. Not because it shocked him but the image that came hard and fast. Brienne breastfeeding but _not_ a baby. Never had Tormund blushed before but now he was. 

“Oh, dear,” Brienne murmured, oblivious to what was happening to him. “You’ve gone flushed. Are you alright?”

“I’ll be alright.” Tormund said, clearing his throat.

“Good. I’d hate to leave such an esteemed professor choking.” She said, smiling at him. Her teeth were big and crooked but Tormund thought they looked cute. She did have a nice smile. “But I have a baby at home and a husband who’s been left with the children way too long. I hope to see more of you, professor."

Tormund could only look on dumbly as Brienne circulated through the crowd. Another round of kisses and hugs happened. Then she was going out of the door, her coat slung over her arm.

He was quick with his goodbyes, wanting to catch another look of the sexy chairwoman of his department. He opened the door and Brienne was just coming out of the faculty room, now wearing her tan coat and her briefcase in hand. She was texting somebody from her phone as she walked. Tormund followed her quietly.

This was crazy! He was stalking his boss. Fine, he had a massive, boner-inducing crush on the woman but he won’t be talking it any further than that. At least, not without encouragement from her first. He cursed at having been born too late. Had this been the olden times, one look at Brienne and he would scoop her up from the ground and take her to his tent. The Free Folk went straight to point before. What was so bad about that? 

He followed her down the stairs and towards the entrance of the building. It was close to eight-thirty in the evening already. The campus was quiet although there was still much activity. Students were still around, looking more wide awake than in class, obviously. As moonlight fell on Brienne’s departing figure, Tormund realized he should have offered to walk her to the parking lot. _Stupid, stupid._

Brienne walked down the front steps of the building. Just as Tormund had figured out a way to call her attention and make the offer, she let out a squeal. He nearly ran after her but saw her rushing down the last steps towards a car waiting in front. Leaning against it was a tall, golden-haired man with a baby girl in his arms. Her hair touched her shoulders and she was warmly bundled.

“What are you doing here!” Brienne cried out, skipping down the last step and rushing toward them. Tormund couldn’t see her face but she must be smiling because the man smiled back. Seven Hells, that was a pretty man. Her husband?

“I wanted a cheeseburger then thought to swing by for you as well,” the man answered in a lazy drawl. He was clearly joking because Brienne turned her head and Tormund imagined she was rolling her beautiful eyes. The man leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear. 

Brienne’s gasp was audible and her hands automatically climbed to his shoulders. There, under the light of the moon, the man Tormund assumed was her husband, kissed her on the lips. 

“And this?” Brienne asked, drawing away to touch gently the blond hair of the child. That the newborn? Looked too big to a newborn. But she was a big lady. So her babies must be giants.

“Jo wanted to tag along,” the man answered.

“Let me have her,” Brienne opened her arms. As they exchanged baby and briefcase, the couple kissed again before Brienne turned her attention to the baby. “Hello, my lamb.”

“You had fun at the party?” The man asked her. He tucked stray flyaways of her bob behind her ears. Despite Tormund's distance, he could see the tender expression on the man's face as he watched Brienne coo at the child. 

“Somewhat. It isn’t exactly fun wondering every second how Aly is. I’m really glad you came, Jaime. I’m beginning to leak.” Brienne was speaking in a singsong voice as she smiled and made funny faces at her baby.

Ah. That was the pretty man’s name. Jaime.

Jaime Lannister.

The truth smacked Tormund hard in the gut. Lannisters. That name. That family. Multi-billionaires. Arrogant, entitled pricks. Brienne was married to a _Lannister?_

But from the way Jaime was smiling at her, he appeared to worship his lady. Hells, Tormund would too, if he could.  
He watched them get in the car. Brienne putting the baby on her special car seat before climbing in the backseat with her. Jaime was behind the wheel. Just before the doors closed, Tormund heard him say the pump was somewhere in the seat. 

Tormund began to descend the stairs as the car drove away, taking with it the sexiest and most fascinating woman he had ever laid eyes on. Truly un-gettable, this Brienne Lannister. She was clearly very in love with her husband to have six children with him. And he was the rich son of a bitch who loved her back. Tormund with his poetry was never going to win in any duel for Brienne’s hand if his opponent was Jaime Lannister. 

Still. _What a woman._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no TorBienne (or however you call this pairing) fan. But the show poked fun at the most doomed crush ever so I thought, here's my own take. Thank you for reading. I hope you like it!
> 
> Background:If you remember from Brienne to the Rescue, she's pregnant again shortly after giving birth. She had just been promoted to department chair so the pregnancy was a little tricky. I also guessed that since her body mustn't have completely healed yet from the last pregnancy, then this next one might be super-delicate. That's why there's a mention in the story that she began her leave as early as five months. When this story happens, she has already given birth to the youngest, Alysanne. 
> 
> When I was first writing this, I thought to have Tormund imagining having sex with Brienne. It seemed gross. Not because of Brienne but I think Tormund has fleas crawling all over him. Nope. Not happening. So, this is the story we have.


End file.
